ships_of_thievesfandomcom-20200214-history
Navigator Jakob
Jakob is a former british navigator for the royal guard. He is now the navigator of the two-man sloop Reina, sharing command with Captain "Seasick" Sig. Former Life Jakob used to be a british privateer for the royal guard. He was a high esteemed navigator, granted a spyglass of gold from King James VI himself. When asked why he was let go, Jakob will tell you it was because he is able to "think for himself". What this means is currently unknown. The only sign left is his old privateer coat, which he still uses at all times. There aren't a whole lot of people who currently knows his past or even his real name. The Haven He have been seen on taverns on various Outposts known for their attraction of pirates of scum and villany. He changes psuedonym by every port, and never forgets what name he has given to who. He is highly tactical, may it be with a compass or a sniper rifle. He has got contacts within all of the trading companies in the group of isles. He have been out for rental for many years, to those who can afford it. A Permanent Job Eventually he grew tired of changing his name and crew every day, and decided to start a small crew by himself. He had been given word from The Merchant Alliance that they were looking for a crew to do regular voyages within a specific time frame. He took the job and was given a sloop to complete the work. Only problem was that he had never steered a ship in his life, and there was no way he would let some drunk, dirty old pirate be in charge over him. And so he sought out the closest tavern and waited. From his window he could see a small raft closing in on the port, on it was some sort of male figure. "This is a captain in need of some work" he thought. He observed the man speaking to The Merchant Alliance lady, Jakob knew it would fail. He had already accepted the last job they had open. He got in position in the shadows as the man approached the tavern. Once he entered, he could see how young he was. Nearly a decade younger than him, couldn't have been more than a teenager. This didn't matter, what mattered was that it was a captain who could steer a ship. The teen was offered a tankard of grog by the barmaid, in which he replied he didn't have the money. That was his queue. Jakob threw a piece of eight on the table before him and asked if he could steer a ship. It was a fast recruitment that required little to no effort, and soon they were on the sloop. The young man, going by the name of Sig, made a few errors, but nothing he hadn't seen from older drunks. His young age could work to Jakobs advantage, as he has always liked being in control over what happens. One country's privateer is another country's pirate One day they encountered a great spanish galleon, who had possibly seen Jakob's uniform and mistaken them for british privateers. Against all odds, however, the small sloop managed to defeat the large galleon. It is to be believed that the spaniards were highly intoxicated with alcohol when they made the attack, making awkward manoeuvres and missing nearly every single shot. Jakob and Sig was never made aware of this, it just enhanced their ego and making them believe they were strategic geniuses. As Jakob was killing the remaining survivors with his beloved sniper rifle, Sig swam down to collect the treasure, which was considerably larger than what they were given for doing work for The Merchant Alliance. They never returned to The Alliance after that day. Order of Souls Not all the ships they boarded were filled with treasure, in fact, most of them weren't filled with anything at all. And even when they were, Jakob and Sig were never any good at saving their gold. They figured that in order to make a living out of this new lifestyle, they'd better join a more fitting trading company, The Order of Souls. To their disliking, The Order mainly wanted them to hunt down and kill already deceased pirates that had come back to haunt the living world. It's still a kind of work where they can improve their combat skills for what they consider to be their real enemies. Those are whomever stands in their way, and dares to sail their self-acclaimed waters